Nouvelle chance
by Blues-dreams
Summary: Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il n'y était pas prêt. Il ne le serais jamais, jamais prêt pour ça. Et pourtant...il allait devoir y arriver.
1. Chapter 1

**Et….Bonjour tout le monde! *applaudissement...ou pas?* Me voici pour une nouvelle histoire dans le domaine de HP, et oui, il y a pas de raison que ce livre soit épargné plus que d'autres, n'est-ce pas? ( Cette phrase a-t-elle un sens?). Bref, je disais donc, voici une pôtite histoire qui, j'espère vous plaira…**

 **A** **h, et tout les personnages appartiennent à J. ...**

Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles découvrant le plafond de marbre de sa chambre. Réprimant un bâillement, il étira son bras jusqu'à la table de chevet pour se saisir de sa baguette. Entre ses dents, l'ancien Serpentard marmonna un sort pour éclairer sa chambre. Il papillonna des paupières, agressé par la vive lumière. Le jeune homme grommela avant de se lever et de s'étirer, tentant vainement de se réveiller. Il s'habilla et jeta un coup d'œil découragé aux valises attendant sagement d'être remplies. Le blond jeta un sort qui sortit des vêtements de ses armoires frappées du sceau de la famille Malfoyet les rangea dans ses valises, ensuite, à l'aide d'un _winguardium leviosa_ (nda, ça s'écrit bien comme ça? J'ai pas de livres sous la main...), il fit descendre ses bagages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et se servit un petit déjeuner frugal.

Sentant le stress s'installer sournoisement en lui,il se servit -faisant fi de l'heure matinale- un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu tout en s'asseyant -s'affalant sans aucune grâce serait plus juste- sur un fauteuil en cuir se trouvant là. Le blond bascula sa tête en arrière et soupira lourdement. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Le jeune homme se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil méprisant aux journaux entassés sur la table basse en chêne massif.

\- Foutu journaux, foutus journalistes, foutue vie...marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les photos mouvantes semblaient le narguer, on y voyait le Survivant saluant une foule en liesse; encore le Survivant inaugurant un quelconque bâtiment sorcier...pourtant ce n'était pas les hebdomadaires, quotidiens ou autres bouts de papiers affichant le même sujet, la personne en une qui l'irritaient le plus.

Non, c'était ceux où on voyait les membres de la famille Malfoy, le visage courbé par une honte sans précédent, les yeux rivés sur le sol, ne cherchant même pas à défendre leur honneur ou à défendre leur cause.

Car, lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la famille Malfoy avait perdu bien plus qu'une guerre.

Le son d'un carillon tira Draco de ses souvenirs maussades. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au hall du manoir qui serait bientôt vide de toutes présences humaines, il se dirigea vers la lourde porte en bois qu'il ouvrit sèchement.

En face de lui se trouvait la personne qu'il avait appris à haïr durant son enfance et sa scolarité.

Harry Potter. Ce dernier affichait un visage neutre, dépourvu de toutes émotions, bien que l'ancien Serpentard était quasiment sûr que le balafré exultait intérieurement. Le noiraud entra sans gêne et jeta un coup d'œil aux valises.

\- C'est tout ce que tu prend? Tu as conscience que tu vas y rester un an, Malfoy?

Un reniflement hautain lui répondit.

\- Ok, je vois… T'as pas envie de parler, c'est ça? Pas grave, je vais parler tout seul, au moins, je ne serais pas interrompus. Enfin… Il a vachement changé, le manoir depuis la dernière fois...remarque, c'était il y a cinq ans, tout de même…

-…

\- Écoutes, si tu veux que je sois sincère, très bien. J'aurais préféré que tu aille croupir au moins quelque temps à Azkaban, mais ce n'est pas ce qui a été décidé donc je n'y peux rien. Et ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si Kingsley a décrété que tu avais été influencé et manipulé depuis ton enfance et que ceux qui étaient dans ce cas doivent aller passer un an an colocation avec un moldu!

…

 **Alors? Comment vous trouvez? Je vous en supplie dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! *yeux de chiot*…**

 **A plus pour la suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! How are you ? ( Et ouais, je fais mon englisheu, la classe, non?) Bref, arrêtons les bêtises dès maintenant! (mais euh!)**

 **Je refais donc mon entrée en scène... (quelle scène? /SBAF/) donc, désolée du retard, qui s'élève à ... 5 mois! Ah ouais, quand même... *siffle* mais c'est pas pire que sur ma toute première fanfic que je n'ai pas actualisé depuis plus d'un an... *rit nerveusement* _Donc;_ je m'excuse du retard, mais j'ai quand même des cours à côté, avec un joli BAC de français qui m'attend à la fin de l'année, du coup, j'ai pas souvent le temps d'écrire... et il y aussi l'inspiration qui fait l'école buissonnière ... **

**Aussi, vous remarquerez deux choses, dans ce chapitre:**

 **\- Il y a un OC, MAIS je vous assure que ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue, elle n'est pas la fille cachée de Voldemort, la soeur cachée (encore une fois) d'Harry Potter, , une sorcière ayant appris à maîtriser sa magie toute seule mais ayant tué sa famille accidentellement avec (comment ça, je déteste les Mary-Sue? Moi? Nooon, jamais *sifflote d'un aire innocent*), donc je vous le dis tout de suite, elle est moldue, et le restera.**

 **-deuxième remarque: ce chapitre est court, d'habitude, je fais des chapitres plus longs, mais là, je pense que je ferais plutôt des chapitres courts, mais en échange, je vais essayer de les mettre à jours fré , a moins que je ne sois prise de fièvre écriveuse (si,si, ce mot existe), tous les chapitres feront à peu près cette longueur. Voilà, j'en ai finis avec ça, maintenant, place aux remerciements!**

 **Merci à _Severine32_ pour suivre cette histoire, et pour les réponses**

- **DetectiveRan008:** **Merci pour l'avoir signalé, je vais essayer de le corriger (; Pour Harry... Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne fait que suivre les ordres! Et puis, t'inquiète pas, on va le voir bien plus _cool..._ Et... je ne te suggère pas de remplacer le futur coloc' de Draco, tu risques d'en patir... (gniark gniark) Merci encore une fois, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! **

**- The Raidak: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise voilà la suite (;**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas!**

-...Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui lui a donné l'idée. Ou alors la Sang-de-Bourbe..»

Le blond regarda l'Elu, persuadé qu'il avait mis en colère le balafré, il fixa le brun s'attendant à un coup qui ne venait pas.

«- La ferme, Malfoy. Si t'espère me mettre en colère comme ça, laisse moi te dire que c'est raté. J'ai appris à canaliser ma colère, même Peeves n'arriverait pas à me mettre en colère... tu devrais essayer, tu sais.

\- Je m'en fiche, Potter. Mais dis-moi, quel médicomage a eut l'immense _honneur_ de t'accueillir? (Le mot honneur prenait des intonations moqueuses ) Mais..c'est bizarre on en a même pas entendu parler! railla le blond.

\- C'est normal, je suis allé chez une moldue, elle a un enfant à Poudlard donc elle nous connais. Les psy moldus peuvent être plus efficaces que les sorciers,de plus,ce n'est pas eux qui iront se vanter de m'avoir eu dans leur cabinet…»

Le blond ne répondit rien à cela mais son air dégoûté parlait pour lui. L'ancien Griffondor haussa les épaules puis scruta le hall du manoir, demeuré silencieux, puis son regard émeraude passa sur les valises de l'ancien Serpentard.

«- Bon, on va devoir y aller, tu es prêt?

\- Tu es devenu encore plus stupide qu'avant, Potter? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ''oui''?

\- Et bien, je faire comme si tu me l'avais dit...»

L'auror saisit du bout des doigts le bras du blond et transplana. Le duo réapparut dans une ruelle sombre, où deux autres aurors montaient la garde, armés de leur baguettes magiques. Draco reconnut vaguement une ancienne Serdaigle d'un an sa cadette et un ex Poufsouffle du même âge que Harry et Draco. Personne ne dit un mot, les deux sorciers se saisissant des valises et indiquant un chemin au Survivant.

«- On a surveillé la moldue toute la journée, elle n'est par sortie de chez elle une seule fois, elle est prévenue de l'arrivée d'un colocataire, annonça la fille.

\- Merci, Bethany, lorsqu'on sera au pied de l'immeuble, toi Sam vous allez restez en arrière, je pense que la moldue pourrait trouver étrange qu'on soit plusieurs à venir.»

Les deux aurors hochèrent la tête puis se rendirent jusqu'au bâtiment. Il n'était pas extraordinaire, c'était un appartement des plus communs, il n'avait pas été choisi en fonction de sa beauté esthétique ou autres mais plutôt pour sa proximité avec la le Chaudron Baveur, qui permettrait à Draco de se rendre dans le monde sorcier dès qu'il en aurait le besoin urgent, cette mise à l'écart du monde sorcier interdisant à Draco de se servir de sa baguette à moins d'y être contraint .

L'appartement étant au dernier étage, les deux sorciers prirent l'ascenseur. Arrivés à destination, Harry chercha la porte sur laquelle figurait le nom de la moldue censée accueillir Draco, à savoir Miss. Walker. Au bout de trente secondes, le brun s'arrêta devant une porte identiques aux autres et d'où s'échappait une odeur de pâtisserie ainsi que de la musique. Il toqua à la porte sous le regard anxieux de Draco qui réalisait qu'il allait véritablement devoir changer son train de vie pendant un bout de temps.

La mélodie diminua sensiblement de volume et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux sorciers sursautèrent et regardèrent devant eux...avant de baisser le regard. Ils y virent une minuscule fille aux cheveux à mi-chemin entre le roux et le blond -blond vénitien,en somme- , vêtue d'un tablier où figuraient des carottes.

«- Salut! Je suis Wendy Walker, mais ça vous le savez déjà, n'est ce pas, aha! Alors, lequel est mon colocataire? Le beau brun ou le mignon petit blond?

Les deux garçons haussèrent des sourcils, vaguement gênés par ce compliment inattendu.

\- Oh, mais, suis-je bête? Entrez!»

Les garçons obéirent, trop étonnés pour songer à protester. Lorsque les deux sorciers passèrent le pas, ils furent assaillis par une puissante odeur de gâteau et une musique qui résonnait. Le sorcier blond plissa le nez, rien qu'à vu d'œil, il devinait que l'appartement tout entier pouvait tenir dans le hall du manoir Malfoy.

«- Euh, excuse moi mais...vous êtes vraiment la colocataire de Malfoy? Vous n'êtes pas sa petite sœur ou petite cousine ou autre?

La jeune femme afficha une moue contrariée.

\- Quoi? Je fais pas mon âge? Je sais bien que ma taille est _légèrement_ en dessous de la moyenne, mais tout de même!

\- Désolé, c'est juste que… je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout!» bredouilla Harry, les joues rouges de gêne.

Wendy continua de le foudroyer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé parvienne aux narines des trois jeunes adultes.

«- Merde! Mes sablés! s'affola la jeune femme en se précipitant à la cuisine.

Le silence s'installa entre le brun et le blond qui se regardaient en chiens de faïences.

\- Alors, Potter, tu ne savais même pas à quoi ressemblais la moldue? demanda Draco de sa voix traînante..

-… Pas eu le temps de m'en informer, je savais juste par Dean Thomas qu'elle se serait très bien entendue avec Luna...même si j'en doute, elle doit simplement être d'un naturel enthousiaste….»

Le sorcier blond allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque la nouvelle colocataire de ce dernier revint, les bras chargés d'un plat remplis de gâteaux fumants, aux bords légèrement noircis. Elle tendit le plateau aux jeunes hommes qui scrutèrent les pâtisseries d'un air soucieux, se demandant si ils risquaient leurs vies à croquer dans ces sablés. Devant l'insistance de Wendy, ils ne purent qu'obéir. Sitôt qu'ils eurent constatés que les biscuits étaient, tout compte fait, mangeables, ils s'assirent sur deux fauteuils sous le conseil de Wendy.

S'étant débarrassée de son tablier, elle s'assit à côté des deux sorciers, en posant deux verres sur la table basse.

«- Bon, vous buvez quoi? Bières, sodas, eau, sirop, thé, café? J'ai à peu près de tout, ici…

\- Du café, si possible, demanda Harry.

\- … De la «bière», marmonna Draco, puis se penchant légèrement vers Harry, c'est pareil que la Bierraubeure?

Le brun ricana.

\- A toi de voir ça, Malfoy.»

Le blond renifla puis redressa la tête vers sa nouvelle colocataire qui l'observait d'un air impassible. L'ancien Serpentard demanda alors une bière et la minuscule fille hocha vivement la tête avant de partir en direction de la cuisine. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux sorciers qui fixaient chacun un point différent de la pièce.

Très exactement quatre minutes trente plus tard, Wendy arriva, un plateau à la main, les boissons sur ce dernier.

«- Alors, la bière c'est pour...(la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux) attendez...me dîtes pas que je ne vous ai même pas laissé vous présenter?

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête, d'un air gêné pour Harry, consterné pour Draco.

\- Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.»

Harry et Wendy se jetèrent un regard amusé, puis, la seconde d'après, la moldue et le sorcier se roulaient pratiquement par terre, sous le regard effrayé de Draco: Si Potter souhaitait le voir agir comme ça, il pouvait se brosser.

«- Toi, t'es un marrant, Draco. Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil, avoua la rousse en essuyant des larmes de rire.»

Le blond s'étouffa dans sa bière -le goût ressemblait bien à de la Bierraubeure- cette moldue avait pris quoi, avec son jus de citrouille?

«- Pourquoi vous rigolez, s'énerva le blond?

\- Pour rien Malfoy, pour rien...assura Harry en pleurant de rire.

\- Si,si, je t'assure, ton imitation de 007 était extraordinaire...tu fais du théâtre?

\- Pardon?hoqueta le blond, du théâtre? Moi? Tu plaisantes? Je n'en ai jamais lu, jamais fais!»

Il semblait vraiment offensé. Wendy fit la moue.

«- Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux, Shakespeare, ça te parle?

\- Vaguement, reconnut le blond en haussant les épaules. Il avait déjà entendu quelques nés-moldus et sangs-mêlés en parler.

\- J'y crois pas! Tu me fais marcher! Dans quel établissement es-tu allé? Franchement, il est minable!»

Harry soupira, c'était bien ça le souci, avec Poudlard, peut-être que dans le domaine sorcellerie, c'était la meilleure école, mais pour ce qui est de l'intégration dans le monde moldus, il y avait encore des progrès à faire.

«- Nous sommes allés dans la même école, qui a… un cursus différent des autres écoles, dirons-nous.

\- Mouais… Ça ne justifie rien! Draco, à partir de maintenant, je vais faire ton éducation culturelle! Je vais te faire un liste de films qu'il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu ais vu, tu cocheras ceux que tu n'as jamais vu. En attendant, buvez, et mangez les gâteaux, ils vont refroidir.»

Et Wendy détala de nouveau, laissant les deux sorciers seuls avec les verres et les gâteaux à moitié cramés.

«- Tous les moldus sont comme ça…? Demanda Draco légèrement inquiet pour la suite des événements…

\- … Non, assura Harry croquant avec appréhension dans un sablé, du moins, il me semble…

\- Je te promets, Potter, que tu n'as pas intérêt à venir te plaindre, si jamais cette moldue meurs _accidentellement_.»

Le sorcier brun lui accorda un regard dubitatif puis avala d'une traite le café qui restait dans sa tasse.

«- Mais oui Malfoy, aller, je te laisse, j'ai mon cour de yoga qui va commencer. Bon visionnage!»

Et il s'en alla sur ces mots, laissant un blond enragé et une petite femme toute étonnée.

 **... Alors? Quel est votre avis? J'ai du mal avec la fin, mais c'est souvent comme ça avec moi... n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez (en échange, un cookie et un câlin de qui vous voulez (et pas Vous-Savez-Qui /SBAF/) Siouplaît...un p'tit commentaire... *yeux de chiots***


	3. Chapter 3

***entre doucement dans la pièce, et s'éclaircit la gorge* Um, hello? Alors, cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas? _rires gênés_ *regarde ses notes*Bon, euh, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour cette année et demie de retards...Hormis, bien entendus, les cours, mais l'honnêteté m'oblige à reconnaître que ce n'est sans doute pas la raison première. Bon, on peut évoquer mon imagination qui m'oblige à écrire sans cesse de nouvelles histoires, maiiis, ça ne suffit pas, je suppose ^^"? Oh, et de toutes façons, j'vous avais prévenus (oui, c'est de la mauvaise fois) ah, et cette publication est aussi pour signaler que je suis toujours vivante, vuala vuala, donc je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre et vous dit rendez-vous en bas pour la papotte liée à, euh, ce chapitre!**

 **(et je m'excuse si il y a des message** **s auxquels je n'ai pas répondus)**

 **Tout appartiens à J.K Rowling. Sauf Wendy, elle, elle est à moua (insistez sur le ''a'')**

Aaaah...Le soleil qui tentait vainement de percer à travers les rideaux, la délicieuse odeur du petit-déjeuner préparé par les elfes de maisons, le chant des oiseaux… Décidément, qu'est-ce que Draco Malfoy s'y sentait bien, dans son manoir!

Ah mais...Une petite minute…

Où était passé cette agréable sensation de confort, propre au lit de Draco? Et pourquoi la chambre était-elle autant éclairée par la lumière du soleil? Et pourquoi l'odeur qui arrivait aux narines du sorcier ressemblait plus à une odeur de brûlé? Et, que diable, quel était ce vacarme infernal?

Non, non, tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai, le manoir Malfoy était l'exemple même de la perfection!

Sauf que… Ah oui, c'est vrai, justement, il n'était _plus_ au manoir Malfoy.

C'est avec ces pensées bien tristes que le jeune homme se réveilla, émergeant péniblement du monde des rêves, pour arriver dans celui -bien réel- des cauchemars. Le blond se leva et attrapa avec mauvaise humeur une robe de chambre -pour tout dire, il s'agissait en réalité d'une vieille robe de sorcier, mais ce détail importait peu- avant de se diriger vers la cuisine commune, à petits pas. Les pensées du sorcier tourbillonnaient dans son crâne à une vitesse folle. Que devait-il faire? Cuisiner?

Voilà, une pensée dérangeante, songea le jeune homme. La famille Malfoy était réputée pour être talentueuse dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, la puissante famille Malfoy ne se serait abaissée à faire la cuisine, ça, c'était bon pour les elfes de maisons ou les moldus. Il n'avait donc jamais essayé de cuisiner. Et donc, aucun talent culinaire pour le jeune Malfoy.

«- Hé! Draco, déjà réveillé? Tu as bien dormis? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé! Euh...Tu m'écoutes? On dirait un zombi… commenta la jeune femme en passant sa main devant le visage de son colocataire.

\- Hein? Heu, je veux dire, pardon? Non, non, tous va bien… C'était quoi ta question, demanda le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.»

La rousse éclata de rire, ce qui fit grimacer le blond. Comment, par Merlin, cette moldue pouvait-elle être si enthousiaste dès le matin? Non, vraiment, ça devait être propre aux moldus. Jamais un sorcier n'aurait sautillé sur place en tenant une tasse d'une main et un gant de cuisine de l'autre main.

Puis, elle afficha une mine contrite.

«-Désolée..Je pensais que..Enfin,hmm..j'ai espéré que…»

D'un geste de bras, elle indiqua le champs de bataille qu'était autrefois la cuisine.

«-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends tout à fais, menti le sorcier dans l'espoir de lui faire cesser ses balbutiements.

\- Oh, tant mieux! Dans ce cas, je descend en bas acheter du café -tu aimes le café? Je peux prendre du chocolat ou du thé, si tu veux..- Et je t'explique l'histoire, promis.»

Et c'est sur moi que la minuscule femme disparut en un clin d'œil, faisant presque croire au blond qu'elle avait transplané -sans avoir attendu la réponse du blondinet. Il resta planté là une dizaine de secondes à fixer la porte par laquelle sa colocataire s'était engouffrée. Il soupira. Ce n'était que le début. Que le premier jour. Il n'était même encore sorti dans le Londres moldu. Il avait tant de choses à apprendre. Sentent ses pensées s'assombrir, le blond se posa sur une des chaises de la cuisine et attrapa un journal qui traînait sur la table et commença à le lire.

De son côté, Wendy se reprochait mentalement sa maladresse, à peine vingt quatre heures qu'ils se connaissaient, et le blond devait déjà la prendre pour une folle. Elle avait remarqué le regard que lui avait lancé ce dernier. Ce regard semblait être...emplis de dégoût et peut-être de peur.

C'était étrange.

D'accord, la jeune femme se savait parfois...Comment dire..? D'un naturel légèrement trop enthousiaste, dirons-nous. Elle avait peut-être un humour qui laissait à désirer,certes. Mais...là..Wendy ne prétendait pas connaître les gens au premier regard, mais Draco, bien que semblant tout à fait correct -du moins, semblait-il-; paraissait venir d'une autre planète.

La veille, elle avait tenu sa promesse, à savoir combler la méconnaissance du jeune homme en matière de filmographie. Elle lui avait montré quelques _James Bond,_ les _Stars Wars,_ sans oublier _Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus_ ainsi que d'autres films qui avaient eux aussi une place dans la culture populaire. Mais la réaction de Draco avait été.. . Bizarre, faute d'un autre terme plus approprié… Il avait d'abord fixé la télé avec de grands yeux avant de remarquer que sa colocataire le dévisageait, l'air étonné. Il avait alors cessé de dévisager la télévision pour se concentrer davantage sur le film. Qui était sympa à regarder, il avait bien dû l'avouer.

Et le blond était désespéré. Les moldus… étaient beaucoup trop étranges pour lui. On lui avait souvent raconté qu'ils étaient arriérés et vivaient dans une époque révolue depuis longtemps chez les sorciers. Et… de ce qu'en avait vu Draco...ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, il avait bien conscience de compromettre son statut de Serpentard et héritier Malfoy en songeant cela, mais, force de l'admettre, ils se débrouillaient, ces _..._ le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas les appeler sangs-de-bourbes!

Le blond sentit un poids dans son estomac. Et une étrange impression lui saisir à la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il regarda un verre sur la table, et, à côté, une bouteille de jus d'orange. Il s'en saisit et versa le liquide orange dans le verre. Il but.

Puis, avec un long soupir, il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises qui étaient autour de la table.

Aïe.

C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas les fauteuils du manoir Malfoy. Bien confortables… Moelleux...Rembourrés au duvet de licorne – non blessées pour la récolte!- et s'adaptant par magie à la morphologie de celui qui s'asseyait dessus.

Vraiment, ces chaises n'étaient rien face au mobilier de la maison Malfoy… Draco poussa un long soupir mélangeant mélancolie et désespoir. Cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il était là et il ressentait déjà de la mélancolie! Il n'irait pas bien loin avec de tels états d'âmes.

 _«Tu es un Malfoy. Les Malfoy ne se plaignent jamais. Ils battent pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Et les Malfoys ne sont en aucun cas associés aces les moldus.»_

Wendy avait choisi du chocolat chaud pour Draco, et du sahlab pour elle-même, une sorte de laid chaud parfumé à la vanille. Sa boisson préférée. Elle huma l'odeur qui s'échappait du gobelet en plastique lorsqu'elle vit, au pied de son immeuble, une troupe de personnes plutôt...Excentriques.

Certains étaient vêtus de capes qui balayaient le sol au moindre de leurs mouvements, et d'autres étaient habillés de tenues qui semblaient provenir d'un musée ou d'une boutique de carnaval, au choix. Des fois, ils semblaient s'être parés dans les deux lieux.

Doucement, la jeune femme s'approcha de ces originaux.

«- J'ai entendu dire qu'il vivait là..

\- Je suis le premier à recueillir son témoignage, les autres, passez après!

\- C'est bizarre comme maison, où sont les cheminées..?»

Intriguée par ce qu'elle entendait, Wendy toussota et sourit paisiblement en voyant les étrangers se tourner vers elle d'un même mouvement, parfaitement chorégraphiés.

«- Excusez-moi, vous cherchez quelqu'un?»

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, l'air embarrassés.

Leurs mines faisaient penser, à Wendy, celle des gamins qui participaient aux colonies de vacances qu'elle animait, plus jeune. Celle des gamins qui se demandent qui allait parler en premier.

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers une femme d'un certain âge, bien en chaire et aux lunettes extravagantes -à l'image du reste de la troupe. Elle avait en main un vieux carnet et une plume -sérieusement, qui utilisait encore des plumes pour écrire?-. D'une voix haut perchée elle se pencha sur la jeune femme qui commençait franchement à se sentir gênée.

«- Dîtes moi…. (la femme articulait exagérément et en parlant lentement, comme si elle craignait que la jeune femme ne la comprenne pas) savez-vous où se trouve Draco Malfoy?

\- Euh… Vous êtes qui..?»

La question, pourtant légitime, posa un froid dans la conversation. Wendy fronça les sourcils mais ne s'en soucia guère, préférant profiter de l'absence de ces drôles de gens pour s'éclipser discrè , selon sa propre définition du mot, très personnelle.

Ce qui impliquait le fait d'enjamber un muret avec deux gobelets de boissons chaudes en main, plus se diriger vers la porte de l'immeuble et tenter de l'ouvrir en formulant le code avec...aucune main de libre. Bon, révision du plan. La rousse s'approcha un peu plus de ces excentriques.

«- S'il vous plaît, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter les lieux… Il s'agit d'une propriété privée…

\- Répondez d'abord à nos questions, s'il vous plaît!

\- Je regrette mais c'est non. Maintenant, partez avant que je n'appelle la police,demanda calmement la jeune femme.»

Les étrangers ouvrirent la bouche, la refermèrent, l'ouvrirent à nouveaux…

«- Splendide imitation de poissons, lança moqueusement Wendy en leur tournant le dos.»

Sur ces mots, elle les quitta et alla se poster devant la porte, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Elle entreprit alors une manœuvre périlleuse, elle attrapa son gobelet entre ses dents, et de sa main libre tapa rapidement le code et y entra, laissant le groupe d'hurluberlu devant l'immeuble, encore occupés à imiter les poissons.

 **...Alors? Je vous accorde que la fin peu sembler bâclée, maiiis, je ne savais pas comment conclure (oui, j'ai un problème avec les conclusions, qu'y voulez-vous? donc, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes qui m'auraient échappées et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite;;; (donc dans deux ans?- comme si on en n'en avait pas déjà assez avec Antoine-Daniel ../SBAF/) donc, au revoir et euh, si vous pouviez me souhaiter bonne chance pour le bac, ça me motiverais à écrire plus vite, je vous assure! (non, ce n'est pas du chantage j'vous jure!)**


End file.
